


A Knitting Lesson

by GriffinHeart



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHeart/pseuds/GriffinHeart
Summary: The kunoichi club gets a new member.





	A Knitting Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlowMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowMercury/gifts).



Anko was up early one Wednesday morning, having been awoken by a sudden and strong craving for dango. She was standing in the long morning rush line when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was a young woman, civilian by her chakra presence, who couldn’t have been older than 25. 

“Are you Anko?” she asked, quietly, “The woman who runs the Kunoichi club?”

“Uh, yup.” Anko grinned. “Who’s asking?”

The woman bowed in greeting. “I am a caretaker for a retired jounin named Akemi. She needs more friends and your club would be a good environment for her. Please invite her to the next meeting.”

She blinked at the woman’s confidence. An awkward pause followed, broken by her shrug. “Sure.”

Anyone who could approach Anko without fear was someone she could respect. Most ninja wouldn’t even speak to her. As Anko was led to Akemi’s house she contemplated how best she could help the woman. Did she need more friends? More helpful techniques? When she entered the home, she was met with a surprise. She had expected to find a docile elderly woman, one who was as quiet as her caretaker. Instead she met a woman who, in her mind, was still able to fight in the fourth shinobi war. When Anko suggested to Akemi that she attend the club, she got a fork thrown at her. The devil woman cackled as she threw it! 

Anko had apologized to the caretaker and chalked up Akemi as a lost cause. 

The next week there was a bustle of energy in Konoha’s meeting hall. The Kunoichi Club’s 27th meeting was in full gear. Anko was shocked to look around and find Akemi sitting at a table with a pair of academy students. Akemi grumbled her greetings, taking out a pair of knitting needles and sharp ninja wire. The younger girls’ eyes lit up, their attention diverted from the friendship bracelets they were making, and they begged Akemi to teach them. 

“Pah!” The old woman chortled. “You youngsters have it so easy. Before the village was founded there weren’t any places like this to learn. I came from a family of poor farmers, I even had to teach myself how to fight!”

Anko raised an eyebrow.

“There wasn’t any help at all!” Akemi continued, ignoring Anko, “I only survived because of my luck!”

“Everyone could use more than just luck. Think of how much help you could offer to these children now.” Anko suggested, sending meaningful glances towards the academy students. 

Akemi startled, and her posture shifted. “Do you really want to learn?” she asked the children.

They nodded rapidly. Akemi reached down into her bag and pulled out two more sets of needles and wire, handing them over.

Akemi picked her knitting needles back up, and began her instruction. “Now, be careful with the ninja wire. It’s lovely for knitting but bad for your hands.”

The young students slowly picked up the craft throughout the hour long lesson. Throughout the lesson Akemi’s demeanor changed. While her eyes hadn’t softened, her grumbling had decreased in frequency, and her criticisms lessened. 

It gave Anko a realization. No wonder Akemi hadn’t wanted to attend the club initially. Anko had barged into her house and patronizingly assumed that the club could help her, and not considered how she could help the club. Recruiting more members from all walks of life could teach everyone more skills and help them gain more wisdom.

Akemi was the first of many to flourish in her teaching role, and her students were thankful for it every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not 100% happy with this but I really hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
